Guns and Roses
by Taak
Summary: Deciding that he really needs to do something other than produce carbon dioxide on his sudden holiday, a very bored Law seeks Eustass Kid, who unintentionally asks him on a date. And for the first time in his life, Trafalgar Law feels like an idiot when he realizes he can't be perfect. KidxLaw/AU


**KidxLaw/One-shot/OP belongs to Oda Eiichiro**

* * *

**Guns and Roses**

* * *

Where he followed Eustass Kid, was the outdoor shooting range. Why suddenly the shooting range? Well that was a damn good question really. It was a fine sunny Friday afternoon where Trafalgar Law realized all of a blasted sudden that he had absolutely nothing productive to do. He made himself a nest on the sofa and rolled around a little, watched the news and made a comment about a poor sucker who got caught vandalizing the local court house, and then he was even bored enough to build himself a masterpiece out of Lego bricks.

There were no games to play, there were no new reading materials, there were no books, and there was really, nothing to do. It really was such a dreary day, and Law was getting bored out of his mind from playing snakes and ladders against himself. For some reason he could not fathom why, Law1 always won against Law2.

Being bored was worse than having to deal with a drunken Penguin on Christmas Eve.

So in conclusion, the statement 'when a man is bored, they go utterly insane' was very much closer to the truth than what the dark skinned man thought in normal circumstances. He only realized this when he found himself turning his attention to blowing soap bubbles, squatting in the laundry room. This was getting almost painful, Law just had to get his pants on and come out of his house at the least to feel the sun.

Trafalgar feels the urgent need to punch the jogging guy who just passed him on a cheerful little 'good day' greeting. He hated the month of May; he hated spring, all her wonderfully beautiful flowers and the nice weather. He sighed, an evident frown of dissatisfaction decorating his expression. Waving away the heavy lavender scent with his hand, he took out his phone without much entertainment expectancy.

Law bought a brand new galaxy last month. Sadly it was broken during an irritated fit by none other than Caesar Crown, the fucking eccentric bastard. Then on he vowed never to buy posh expensive phones, but eventually he just had to get a new galaxy s3. Law randomly spotted the model on this month's monthly magazine, which happened to be conveniently just there when he was waiting for his fourth counseling session to deal with his OCD.

Ofcourse, there was also the reality that he was busy all week and was suddenly left with nothing to do. It was such an unexpected holiday that he didn't know what to do with it. He normally spent this time of the day locking himself up in his deprived little corner inside what people often referred to as the 'laboratory', with his dead people and scalpels. A concerned Shachi decided that he really needed some time out in the sun and metaphorically kicked him out of his work space yesterday.

So thinking of sunlight, he pressed the first number that came into his mind- which surprisingly was Mister Eustass. It was clear that Eustass Kid was a very free person with a lot of time in his hands; he picked up the call in mere seconds. There were minor noises in the background that suggested he was brushing his teeth, which kind of made it awkward for Law.

'_What.' _ The man answers the call, short and onto the point immediately.

"Are you busy? Entertain me Eustass."

'_Give me three good reasons why, and make it fantastic.' _was the reply, nonchalant as ever. It was rather unusual for Kid to be this calm about random phone calls of Trafalgar Law whose requests were usually very unreasonable things that made him throw an utter fit. Thinking back a bit there was that time when Law called him at exactly one in the morning sharp to request a lullaby in an Arabic accent.

"Well, firstly I am a very loveable individual. Secondly, I am incredibly beautiful." Law ignored the little choking noise in the background. "Lastly, I am bored out of the core of my soul."

It was easy to see that Trafalgar actually meant what he said, all three things. It was amazing how his confidence can actually sound convincing when he wasn't being a pathetic wimp taking his anger out on French bread. Law never liked bread, they were creepy (long story) and unpleasant.

Despite the contents of their dialogue being highly offensive in somewhat morale way, it was their usual routine of how their conversations usually turn out. By now Kid was pretty much used to Trafalgar's asshole-lery. As long as Law could remember, he was always greatly enthusiastic about bugging the flame haired individual, and he usually didn't need a reason to do so. Unwillingly, he chuckled at the thought.

_Bastard, _Kid comments half heartedly.

"I am actually being serious." And honest to god, he was being serious. But trying to convey his sincerity to Eustass Kid was something a little bit less efficient to yodeling underwater. Today however, for some odd reason why, the man was much more understanding of his sincerity towards his boredom. Kid seemed to think for a moment, explaining the interval between their silences, and answered almost casually: _"Go out with me today then."_

"Gosh, what a romantically brilliant pick up line."

'_Or you can just wail on your lonely bored ass all day with nothing to do.'_

* * *

So in conclusion, Trafalgar Law was now standing in the middle of a wide green clearing with a tall red haired man in front of him assembling his rifle. With nothing inside his mind, Law suddenly felt the wide open space wash over him with this sort of a peculiar retarded feeling as he looked around the shooting range. Hell it wasn't even a normal shooting range, it was VIP shooting range. The one with the likes of middle aged women with emerald and ruby rings sparkling on their fingers show up to with their lady guns.

It was like a mini golf range with guns.

Law wasn't able to do anything except just fiddle with the hand piece of his rifle, pieces borrowed from the courtesy of Eustass Kid who already finished assembling his own. The darker male just stood there, thinking how much pathetic he was with guns. He never really liked fiddling with modern machinery; they weren't always favorable towards him. Law learned it the hard way when he failed his sixth driver's license test by crash landing on the side of the pedestrian walk.

It was hard for him to admit it, but Trafalgar never ever even tried to shoot a gun before. Sharp blades he was okay with, but guns were entirely a different thing. And with a pang of sadness Law realized he was a total idiot when it came to guns. He didn't know how to shoot them, he didn't know how to assemble them, and he didn't know what in bloody fucks name he was supposed to do with the pieces of firearm in his hands.

Kid seemed to be having a much more comfortable time, he was already putting his ear protectors on and leaning against the side of the metallic panels in his best position. Unaware that Law was scuttling helplessly behind him with his tongue stuck to the side of his mouth like a lost little kitten, the red haired man was busy with pulling his trigger. And when he was concentrating so hard like that, it was hard for Law to try to start a conversation with him.

In the end Trafalgar had nothing much to do than to sit back in the corner, rubbing the end of his finger against the tip of his rifle's barrel. This silence didn't go unnoticed by Kid, who after a while realized that his pretty little pain in the ass wasn't being as noisy as he would be in other days. Turning his eyes from his hit target, two scarlet eyes glance back to a very lost looking man he brought with him.

"What's wrong with you?"

There was a slight dilemma going on inside Trafalgar's mind, prompted by Kid's question. It kind of hurt his pride in a very weird way to admit that he has never shot a gun before. He was the perfect man, the defined, elegant and dignified Trafalgar Law, unable to shoot a gun because he didn't know how. And admitting it to Kid was kind of like his pride saying '_I am an imbecile, so you may now go ahead and bash me with your hurtful words.'_

"Absolutely Nothing." He replied, almost too quickly.

Kid rolled his eyes, which Law took it as some form of a half hearted acknowledgement. The paler man glanced at the gun in the other's hands, still in a messy shamble. He made a peculiar little sneer on the corner of his mouth which Law clearly noticed and cringed.

"No, I do know how to assemble it. It's just that… er… My fingers hurt."

It was a pitiful excuse and the lean man knows this very well. But his unnecessarily confident expression blew off every other doubt in Kid's mind. "Oh my," Law muttered, twiddling his fingers in the other's face- "They're dying."

In the end Eustass just rolled his eyes, throwing the other male his own assembled gun. What he wasn't expecting however, was Law falling off on his backside as soon as the gun touched the end of his hands.

"Shit, are you alright?"

With a surprisingly hurtful sound of things tumbling down after him, Law was lying on his back, eyes blinking furiously at the ceiling in surprise. His legs gave away at the weight of Kid's rifle almost immediately; he didn't expect it to be this heavy in real life. Eustass chased the fallen man with his eyes, frowning at the dumb expression on the other's face.

Did I just get hit by a lightning? Law's eyes were oddly shiny, his brows furrowed at wondering what just hit him on his chest. _I'm okay, _he mutters under his breath. Standing up again proved to be a difficult task for him, the gun was still so heavy in his hands, and he had to cradle it with both arms. Rifles were very different to the hand guns he was usually familiar with.

Law felt like he wanted to sob a little, this was in a way, very saddening.

Already the red haired man was on his next assembled rifle, getting into his own position once again. Law on the other hand still had absolutely no idea what he was supposed to do, but thinking perhaps trying out would be better than just standing around like a bloody idiot would be a whole lot better for his image, he started walking up to the range.

Wondering if guns were potentially self destructive items, Trafalgar Law peers briefly over the counter at Eustass Kid, who was doing a damn good job at looking cool. It was uncharacteristic of Law to envy another, but this was that moment when that little tiny piece of him inside his mind whispered to him how jealous he was and - _gosh – _Trafalgar slaps himself, _it was just an intricate piece of mechanism for heaven's sake_. Not that big deal, Law mutters his own consolation inside his head.

Determined to prove that voice in his head wrong and bitch slap it right on its face, the dark skinned man walks out over the counter and does his best to figure out how he was supposed to position himself. The gun was still a bit heavy against his arms, and his weight automatically shifts to his legs as he leaned forward over the counter, gun out in a way he saw and read from all sorts of places.

How the hell he was supposed to shoot this? Handling it like how he saw they do it in games and movies, something was greatly awkward and off about the way everything felt. Sadly he had to admit that he had never even shot a hand gun before, how the hell he was supposed to shoot a rifle he didn't know. Asking Kid for help was not an option, because that just makes him look that much pathetic. His pride was useless right now, but Law had things called personal standards that he preferred to keep within his life. So he positioned himself, with all the dignity he could muster. Leaning one eye near the scope of his rifle and taking his aim to the target, the ebony youth takes one deep breath before putting his finger against the trigger.

The cold metallic feeling runs up his fingers, it rapidly stimulates all the senses in his body-

Usually in movies or in games, shooting a gun was typically sweet and done in a blink of an eye with just a press of the button. So maybe because of that general fact, Trafalgar Law never once expected the pain that suddenly shot up in his head, his senses cracking up as if someone threw a very hard egg at his face. The excruciating agony was almost indescribable with human speech, it made Trafalgar squirm hardcore against the floor with his legs flailing in solid distress.

Rather unintentionally, Law screamed a loud and clear "FUCK" through gritted teeth. He doesn't normally conduct his words on such vulgar vocabulary, but this was one of those moments that he just needed to express himself and couldn't find the suitable word. The one word 'fuck' was followed by a series of other profanities that Kid never even heard of before, it was almost like as if Trafalgar was repeating 'fuck' in twelve different languages- he recognized Spanish, Italian, French and Gibberish.

An alarmed Eustass Kid rushed to the side, unable to do much other than gawping in extreme surprise. Laying down his gun, the redhead did his best to calm down the leaner man who was wiping the floor with his body, gripping hard on his eyeball which he was sure was going to pop out from the pain.

What the hell is this astral scale pain?

"Oh my god, you idiot, are you okay?!" Kid was being genuinely worried despite his choice of words- which was kind of true at this point.

_I'm not okay! _Law was about to shout back without all his usual calmness, the only thing that held him back was the sound of something that vaguely sounded like "AUUAAAAHHGRRAAAHNNNNNNNAAAN" coming out from his lips in random intervals. Kid who has gotten a shade paler, forced the other to sit up and looked around the shocked face, he relaxed when he saw that there was no blood coming out. However there was a purple bruise forming under the dark rings- the pale man gave a heavy sigh.

"Mister Eustass, what just happened? Why am I in pain? Were guns designed to inflict pain on the shooter? Were all movies lying about guns then? Am I dead? Are you an angel made to look like Eustass? Where am I? My eye hurt, is my eye still there?"

"Trafalgar Law, your brain is a shitload of custard. You've just been hit by a self-shot caused by recoil, guns are actually designed to inflict pain on others, movies are lies, and you are alive. I am not an angel, this is the shooting range, and your eye is still there."

_Oh, good. _Trafalgar muttered under his humiliated breath, he was trying to be brave and holding back tears that welled up in reaction to the pain. Kid tuts, apparently very appalled but worried how painful the bruise started to look on Law's face. And it made him suddenly wonder why- perhaps…

Kid looked at Law in 'that' way, and Law realized quickly enough to flush.

"I know how to shoot!" he retaliated defensively, Eustass crossed his arms.

"Oh Riiight. Did you put your eye against the scope?"

"Of course."

"You are unbelievably dumb. What kind of dumb person puts their eyes against the scope when shooting?"

Law couldn't help looking a little hurt, "Call of duty?" he murmured, averting Kid's eyes.

"Stop playing that game you social defect, god damn it."

It wasn't everyday Trafalgar Law felt like he just had to act like a girl. In fact, he never considered his actions girly no matter how many times Vergo just had to emphasize he was fucking overly sensitive. But this was that moment where he just felt the dire need to pout at Kid's words. A deep scar ran down his pride, it forced Law to bolt right up on his feet again, throwing the rifle at the pale man's chest.

"If you know so well, by all fucking means, teach me then!"

It was such a sudden outburst that Law could not pick back up, his frustration halted in surprise when Eustass Kid took a step towards him, closing the space between them. Unable to realize the other man's intention, Trafalgar automatically attempted to take a step back, stuttering when he demanded to know what he was doing. Law cringed when the taller man grabbed both of his hands in a firm grip.

"Since you're doing such a good job at proving that you are useless, I will by all fucking means, teach you."

A victorious smile creeps up on the man's face as he guides the tattooed fingers onto the rifle, letting them stick to the correct places. _Pay attention, _he says, _that hand there, this hand here, leave your stupid thumb there. _It was a rather commanding tone that Law just had to speak against to, but he was being taught after all which made it hard for him to snap back. So he just stood there, the red haired man all to close for his liking, letting him instruct his position until Kid was satisfied.

"Straighten your back." The red haired man guides, his hand pushing back against the lean hips. The sudden touch alarmed Law, who was trying to suppress his urge to kick the man's shins there and immediately.

"Don't touch me."

"Awfully bitchy today aren't we?"

Law shook his head in that 'I-give-up-hope-on-your-morale' way, "Oh dear, dearest Eustass, we are not going to have this débat again."

"Argue all you like, you're learning for free." Kid concluded their little debate by pushing his thumb down against the dark blue bruise on Law's face, making him fold up into a cute little metaphorical square. Cursing as much as he felt like, Law recovered his position once he was sure his eye was not going to melt down again. Kid just sniggered lightly, guiding his movements once again, his fingers allowing the other to push down on the trigger once everything was okay.

"Aim, and let it fly."

A hand clasps over the darker fingers, pulling on the trigger. The supporting weight against his shoulders allows the recoil pain to disappear all too softly, the bullet flies true and straight against the cold wind. It hits an amazing bull's eye with a short little sound, Trafalgar Law peers over to see where his projectile landed- and smiles brightly when he finds that it has hit the mark.

It was incredibly satisfying to know that he was able to shoot a gun, in a weird way it was accomplishing. Law jumps in his place, all too happy to care that he was acting very childish- hell, this was a happy moment for him, and making Law happy was one of the hardest things to do in this world.

"Did you see? You saw right? I shot right? Did you see it?"

Kid was surprised to see him this happy; actually he wasn't even expecting this kind of a reaction from the other who was usually dry and distant from material things. Such an animated expression on the other's face was a strange and yet so human that Kid suddenly realizes Trafalgar Law was a living breathing human with a heart just like his own. It made him smile. This was new.

"Hey, I did a good job right?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah, well done."

Watching the darker man do his own little ceremony in front of him, Kid couldn't help but chuckle, thinking how adorable Trafalgar Law was when he wasn't being a barren ass and enjoying his life.

_I should take him out more often._

* * *

**A/N: **

Mostly fluff. I was attempting to write a proper fiction that doesn't end up becoming a one shot.. but who knows.  
Anyway, **thank you to you! Wonderful person! Who has kindly given this fiction a go, and read it, you are beautiful, and I appreciate it.**  
Thank you!


End file.
